


cookin' up love

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Humor, Humorous, M/M, basically raphael is a professional cook and simon is a professional mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: “Simon! Dios mío, what the hell?”Simon dropped the fire extinguisher, a sheepish look on his face. The stove behind him covered in smoke and fire extinguisher gas. “Uh, I was just, uh, trying to make dinner?”Sure, Simon wasn’t a great cook, but he certainly wouldn’t consider himself a horrible cook, Raphael’s kitchen was just… very different from what Simon was used to using. Raphael was a professional and so was his kitchen.pixiedragon8130 requested a saphael + cooking and here we are (this was supposed to be a 5 + 1 but it turned into a 3 + 1 bc writing sucks..)





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh btw in this the Dumort is a restaurant... might be helpful to note that... which i forgot to do... when i posted it on tumblr... heh... silly me  
> anyways, hope you like this short (it's like 900+ words but w/e im gonna call it short even tho its longer than most of my drabbles)

1.

“Simon!  _ Dios mío _ , what the hell?” 

Simon dropped the fire extinguisher, a sheepish look on his face. The stove behind him covered in smoke and fire extinguisher gas. “Uh, I was just, uh, trying to make dinner?” 

Sure, Simon wasn’t a  _ great _ cook, but he certainly wouldn’t consider himself a  _ horrible _ cook, Raphael’s kitchen was just… very different from what Simon was used to using. Raphael was a professional and so was his kitchen.

“That didn’t work out too great.” Raphael said bluntly, pulling off his coat and setting it on the arm of a chair. “You, and the kitchen, look like hell.”

Simon awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry…”

Raphael rolled his eyes in an almost affectionate manner. “Don’t apologize,  _ cariño _ , you were only trying to be…  _ sweet _ .”

Simon hummed in agreement, letting Raphael pull him into a hug.

“How about we get Chinese?” Raphael suggested. “You can pay and it’d be just like you cooked-minus the burnt taste.”

That earned Raphael a glare and a gentle hit to his shoulder.

 

2.

After Simon’s last  _ attempt _ at cooking, Raphael hadn’t let Simon anywhere  _ near _ his kitchen, either Raphael made dinner or they got takeout, usually the latter due to Raphael being worn out from cooking for the Dumort. However that didn’t stop Simon from  _ wanting _ to cook. 

He wanted nothing more than to impress Raphael, and what better way then cook something for him.

And well, pasta seemed simple enough, or so Simon thought until he found himself with a boiling over pot of pasta  _ mush _ . 

“ _ Simon _ !” Raphael exclaimed when he entered the kitchen. “ _ Please _ tell me that the kitchen was like this when you entered it.”

Simon, who was desperately mopping up pasta mush water with hand towels, glanced awkwardly up at Raphael. “Uh, I’m guessing you wouldn’t believe me if I said that?”

Raphael crossed his arms with a sigh. “ _ Dios _ , didn’t you learn your lesson the last time you tried to cook in my kitchen?”

Simon shrugged halfheartedly. “I’m guessing that that was also a rhetorical question?”

“You’re impossible.” Raphael groaned, rolling up the sleeves of what was no doubt an expensive designer jacket and grabbing a towel to help mop up the pasta mush water. “What even is this?”

“Pasta... mush.” Simon replied slowly, giving Raphael a hopeful smile.

Raphael rolled his eyes and muttered something in Spanish that Simon couldn't understand.

“I got distracted.” Simon explained. “Clary called, she and Izzy kissed and she needed advice-”

“She called  _ you _ for  _ advice _ ?” Raphael interrupted, a look of disbelief on his face.

Simon glared at Raphael. “I am her best friend. Besides, Jace and Meliorn are in Hawaii doing who knows what. And Alec- that's just not a smart move. Clary and Alec’s friendship is… Barely there.”

“ _ Dios _ , I didn't ask for an update on Clary's friendships.” Raphael muttered, his tone lacking any real harshness.

“Technically you did.” Simon pointed out.

Raphael tossed his towel at Simon, standing up. “You need a shower, you go clean yourself up and I’ll finish cleaning this up. Text your  _ bestie _ and her girlfriend, invite them to a double date at the Dumort.” 

 

3.

“Put your hands in the air and step away from the stove.” Raphael commanded, starring daggers at Simon. 

Simon let out an annoyed groan. “C’mon Raph, I haven’t done anything this time.”

“ _Por favor_ , you _ know _ those cupcakes are for the Sponsors coming to the Dumort tonight.” Raphael said, nodding toward the cupcake in Simon’s hand.

“Just  _ one _ ?” Simon pleaded. 

“ _ Just one _ will turn into  _ just two _ and so on.” Raphael argued, crossing his arms.

Simon huffed. “But you couldn't  _ possibly _ give them  _ this _ cupcake.” To prove his point he grabbed a hair off of his pants and placed it atop the cupcake. “Look, it has a dog hair on it.”

“ _ Por el amor de Dios _ .” Raphael groaned, facepalming. “ _ Fine _ . Eat that cupcake. But don't even  _ look _ at the other ones or I'll lock you out of the kitchen.”

Simon grinned, taking this as a victory and taking a bite out of the cupcake. 

“So good.” Simon moaned through a mouthful of cupcake. 

“Did you expect anything less from my cooking?” Raphael pointed out, guiding Simon out of the kitchen. “Now go enjoy it somewhere else, I don't trust you around my cupcakes.”

Simon pouted but let Raphael push him out of the kitchen. “Jace is coming around later, we're going to watch shitty action movies and play video games.”

“I liked him better when you hated each other.” Raphael grumbled. “You two are dangerous together- especially unsupervised. Last time you guys managed to get the dog stuck under the bed and broke  _ three _ Xbox controllers.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “I'm pretty sure we all know that Kyoshi got herself stuck under the bed.”

“Whatever you say, Simon.” Raphael said with a small chuckle. “I’ve got to go, please don’t destroy the house.”

 

+1.

“Raph! I’m home!” Simon exclaimed cheerfully as he entered the apartment. 

“ _ Hola _ !” Raphael called back. “I’m in the kitchen. I have a surprise for you.”

Simon perked up, heading straight for the kitchen. If there was one thing Simon loved more than surprises were food based surprises, especially when it was Raphael in the kitchen. 

However when Simon entered the kitchen there were no  _ Pasteles Españoles _ (Spanish Pastries) or well, food of any kind. 

Raphael held out an apron. “You’ll need this.”

Simon eyed the apron. “What for?”

“I’m gonna teach you how to cook.” Raphael explained, gesturing vaguely around the kitchen.

Simon’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“ _ Sí _ ,” Raphael replied with a nod. “Now hurry up and put on the apron before I change my mind.”

 

_ xxx _

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please leave kudos and comments! <3


End file.
